


Sweet Dreams

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: M/M, Moresomes, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Leeron's sexual dreams come true at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

‘Leeron-san, come to Commander’s office, Leeron-san, come to Commander’s office,’ mechanically repeated the intercom. ‘Oh, all right already,’ sighed Leeron, and switched it off. How could he get a decent day’s job done, if every minute it was ‘Leeron come here, Leeron do that’... He huffed and pouted all the way to Simon’s office. When he entered the room, he was surprised to see not just Simon, but Rossiu, Kittan, Dayakka, and everyone else there. ‘Is there some council meeting going on?’ Leeron asked. ‘No, noting that serious,’ smirked Simon. Leeron raised an eyebrow – a smirking Simon was not a sight to be seen often, Simon was usually all nice friendly smiles. ‘Why Simon, when you are smiling like that, it makes me want to...’ Leeron trailed off, giving Simon a suggestive wink.

Surprisingly, Simon did not wince as he usually did, but said: ‘Yoko told us it is your birthday today, so we got you something you always wanted.’ Leeron wibbled: ‘Oooh, don’t tell me, don’t tell me – it’s a face moisturizer, isn’t it?’ Simon continued smirking, and now it looked decidedly evil: ‘No, not exactly, it’s even better. Rossiu, lock the door.’ Leeron heard the click of the lock, and a slight suspicion formed in his mind: ‘When you said something I always wanted, could it possibly mean that you are going to...’ He couldn’t finish the sentence because Simon grabbed him and pressed their mouths together. Leeron was absolutely stunned for a second, but he recovered quickly and opened his mouth to accept Simon’s tongue.

Soon they were passionately kissing. That was when Leeron felt somebody’s hands on his uniform, unzipping it. He wriggled to help to get his clothes off. Simon broke the kiss and looked at the nearly naked Leeron. ‘Get your underwear off, as well,’ Simon asked, and Leeron did not have to be asked twice, he was out of his underwear in record time. ‘Nice,’ said Rossiu, and all the men in the room made appreciative sounds of agreement and nodded. Leeron almost blushed because of all that sudden attention to his body. 

Then Rossiu took Simon’s place and gave Leeron a hard kiss, sliding his hands over Leeron’s bare back and returning them to the front to tweak on Leeron’s nipples. ‘Who knew Rossiu was such a good kisser?’ wondered Leeron, when he finally had to break the kiss when he was about to faint because of the lack of air. Rossiu released Leeron, and Leeron was surprised to find his own cock quite hard already – probably not so much because of the stimulation he received, but more because he imagined what was about to happen. ‘Simon, would you like to..?’ Rossiu offered with a smile. ‘With pleasure,’ playfully replied Simon, and lightly slapped Leeron’s bare arse cheek: ‘Bend over my desk, sexy, so I could prepare you for the ride of your life!’ 

Leeron was so eager he practically skipped to Simon’s desk. He arranged himself so that his cock would not get hurt on any hard surfaces, pressed his chest to the desk’s surface, which was a delicious contrast to his hot nipples, and waited with his arse in the air. He did not have to wait long – he felt hands on his arse, caressing it, squeezing the soft flesh, kneading it... Simon’s playful voice whispered in his ear: ‘If I had known you have such a sexy arse, I would have fucked you ages ago!’ Then the hands disappeared, and Leeron gasped at the cold lube that dribbled over his arsehole. ‘It is cold now, but things will get hot soon enough,’ somebody remarked.

Leeron thought he could recognise Zoshi’s voice, but he was not sure – his heart was pounding too loud for him to concentrate on anything else. And then he felt fingers massaging his arsehole, and then a single slick finger entered his body. ‘It’s not that tight as expected, have you been a naughty boy lately?’ asked Simon, and Leeron moaned – the teasing tone, the feeling of that finger in his arse, and the knowledge that it was Simon, the hero of humanity, doing it all to him, turned Leeron on more than he could ever imagine. A second finger was pressed into him, and he was efficiently stretched. It seemed that Simon was avoiding Leeron’s prostate on purpose – even when a third finger was added, Simon hadn’t touched it even once, and Leeron was whimpering with frustration. 

‘Ready?’ asked Simon, but didn’t wait for an answer – he spread Leeron’s arse cheeks, and slowly sank into Leeron’s hot, welcoming body. Leeron gave a loud moan – stretched or not, Simon’s cock fit snugly inside him, he could feel how perfectly shaped it was. It seemed that the whole fingering had got Simon all worked up because he immediately started fucking Leeron at a quick pace. Their balls slapped against each others, and all that lube in Leeron’s arsehole made obscene squelching sounds. ‘So good, Leeron, so good!’ panted Simon right into Leeron’s ear. If Leeron could utter a single word, he would have agreed, but at that time his prostate was finally getting a workout, so he could only gasp. He tried to reach his cock to jerk off, but he heard Kittan say: ‘Oh no you don’t!’ and both his arms were pinned to the table. ‘It would be a shame if you came too quickly,’ said Rossiu in a calm voice, which was belied by the sizeable bulge in his trousers that appeared in Leeron’s field of vision. ‘I’ll give you something else to think about,’ promised Rossiu, unzipped his fly and pulled out his stiff cock. ‘Oh yes,’ Leeron begged, he was practically drooling for a taste of Rossiu’s cock. ‘Open wide,’ Rossiu said with a smirk, and in the next moment Leeron was stuffed full of cocks from both ends. 

It felt so intense that he could only moan. He was sucking Rossiu’s cock, Rossiu was actually making him suck his cock! The very same Rossiu who is always so prim and proper and doing things by the book! Leeron could not help but clench his arse at the thought. At that moment Simon thrust particularly deep in Leeron’s body and Leeron could feel the cock in his arse twitch. Simon was coming! Leeron savoured the feeling of Simon’s sperm spraying into the depths of his body. Simon froze for a second, and then pulled out of Leeron’s arse. Leeron whimpered – his hole felt stretched, and he was absolutely sure he could feel Simon’s seed dripping out his arse. And the worst thing was – he desperately wanted to cum, his own cock was so hard it almost ached. ‘Now your turn,’ said Simon to Rossiu, still breathing heavily. Leeron reluctantly released Rossiu’s cock, and his nerves fluttered in anticipation of that organ in his arse. He did not have to wait long – Rossiu slipped his dick into Leeron’s hole, and started fucking him. 

‘Please!’ gasped Leeron. He felt he could not stand not coming any longer. ‘Ok, only because you’re the birthday boy,’ whispered Rossiu in his ear in an almost impossibly sexy tone. Leeron felt Rossiu’s hand squeeze his cock, and then pump it in sync with his thrusts into Leeron’s arse. Leeron could not stand it anymore, he came with a scream, he came so hard he almost blacked out. His orgasm was so strong he was sure that not only sperm leaked out of his cock, but his brain leaked out of his ears, as well. At least that would definitely explain why the following events were kind of blurry – he was only aware of bits and pieces of what happened. There was Dayakka’s cock, considerably thicker than the others before. There was Kittan’s cock, which had an odd shape, not unlike his Gunman, or perhaps a banana. Ailac’s cock, which was so long that Leeron could almost feel it poking his kidney. The fucking was turning into a kaleidoscope of cocks – in his arse, in his mouth, cocks everywhere. Leeron did not even notice when he got hard again, but he definitely noticed his second orgasm. It was not as sharp and intense, it was more like great waves of pleasure coursing through his body and splashing out of his cock.

It cleared Leeron’s head a little, and he became more aware of the surroundings, specifically, of the fact that his arse was full of sperm. It felt warm inside him, and he could feel it dripping and oozing out of his relaxed hole. He also noted that his arse was empty of cock. ‘Is it over?’ Leeron thought. He was about to get up from his awkward position, already knowing that his back and legs would have some protests. But then he heard Simon say: ‘And now, last but not least, Jogan and Barinbo!’ Leeron blinked: ‘Both of them?’ He did not manage to voice that question because two identical manly grunts answered Simon, and in a second Leeron was lifted up in strong arms and turned around. Jogan propped himself up on Simon’s desk, and with Barinbo’s help slowly lowered Leeron on his cock. And then, when the whole of the thick length was in Leeron’s body, Barinbo shifted closer and carefully guided his dick into Leeron’s hole. Leeron felt a blunt pressure at his arsehole, and for a moment wanted to protest – sure, he was stretched, but not enough to take two thick cocks... But then Barinbo’s organ penetrated his body, and Leeron felt his nerves sing with sensory overload – he had never felt so full and so stretched. And then the twins started moving, rubbing against each other and against Leeron’s inner walls, one of them squeezed Leeron’s sensitive cock, and Leeron came again, screaming and feeling his arse spasm and contract around the two cocks inside him. The twins drove their dicks deeper into his body with a last desperate effort and came. At that moment Leeron finally blacked out.

He woke up at his own desk, in his own office. For a moment or so he was still enjoying the afterglow, but then he felt that his body was lacking the definite, unmistakable signs of just-been-fucked. Leeron sighed – so the whole thing had been just a dream? He felt a wetness in his uniform trousers. A wet dream, even. How embarrassing for a man in his age. He went to the bathroom to clean up, and when he returned, the intercom bleeped, and in a robotic voice invited Leeron to Simon’s office. ‘Oh my, did I just have a prophetic dream?’ wondered Leeron. He went to the office as fast as he could, and indeed, everyone was there waiting for him. Leeron could hardly contain his joy – the dream was definitely coming true! Still, he pretended to be calm, and asked why he was called there. Simon smiled: ‘Well, Yoko told me your birthday is today, so we all got you a present!’ Leeron almost jumped: it was true, he was getting laid! And then Simon continued: ‘We bought you a year’s supply of face moisturizer!’ Leeron gaped at everyone in the room, while they all congratulated him. His dream had come true in an absolutely wrong way. But at least it was a really good moisturizer.


End file.
